Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable (hereinafter referred to as "electric feed cable") utilized to supply electric power to a pump (hereinafter referred to as "oil well pump") for pumping crude oil from an oil well. In particular, this invention relates to a cable which possesses excellent thermal resistant and oilproof properties, as well as superior mechanical strength, while at the same time is not damaged even when repeatedly exposed to large changes in pressure.